This invention relates a dispensing closure for a squeeze container having at least one deformable wall portion. More particularly, the closure comprises a cap having a discharge spout containing a discharge orifice, and a spout cover hingedly connected to the cap for manual rocking movement about a transverse hinge axis between discharge orifice closed and open positions. When closed, the spout cover seals the discharge orifice and is snap locked in place.
Many squeezed dispensers for especially pasty products and viscous products have a discharge spout which is closed by a variety of closures. For example, threaded or snap end caps have been devised, or an external push-pull plug is provided for the spout opening. Otherwise, the spout itself is axially shifted relative to an internal plug by the provision of a threaded or a push-pull spout.
All such prior art disclosures are, however, not without their drawbacks. For example, a separate closure cap is easily misplaced or otherwise becomes clogged with product rendering it usuable. The internal and external plug arrangements are undesirable when product wets the plug or the spout which must be touched by the operator giving rise to an unsanitary condition. Besides, such prior art dispensing closures do not effectively seal the spout orifice during periods of non-use such as storage and shipping.